


Sunset Serenade

by NiamhNishikino



Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arsenal FC, British Character, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Brotherly Bonding, Bullying, Cameos, Cancer, Canon Rewrite, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Culture Shock, England (Country), English Premier League, Explicit Language, F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football, Football | Soccer, Foreign Exchange Student, High School, Homophobia, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Japan, Lad Culture, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Lovesickness, Lung Cancer, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Music, My First Fanfic, No Sex, No Smut, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Racist Language, Reading and Leeds Festivals, Recreational Drug Use, Rewrite, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School Idols (Love Live!), Slice of Life, Smoking, Spoilers, Toxic Masculinity, Transphobia, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Violence, uh oh stinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhNishikino/pseuds/NiamhNishikino
Summary: June, 2018.Angus Davies, a teenager from London just finished his GCSEs and the time has come for him to move to Japan with his parents. A first year at his new school, Otonokizaka Highschool, in Morioh, Japan.Maki Nishikino is an upper class first year student at Otonokizaka Highschool. Her rather strict parenting and her love of music, combined with her introverted nature makes her a hard person to connect with.. but Angus and her clicked.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Original Character(s)
Series: Morioh. A Bizarre Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunset Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641395) by DialgaLAD/NiamhNishikino/Myself. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus Davies finally moves to Japan, although he is not thrilled at all, he meets people that put him at ease.

Hi. My name is Angus Davies. I just turned 16, and I just finished my GCSEs. It's currently June, 2018. My dad works as a civil engineer and my mum works as a copyright lawyer. My dad recently got a job offer in Japan.. meaning, well, I have to leave everything behind and move to Japan.

My parents had already shipped all of our belongings off to Japan. We just had our suitcases and whatnot packed with clothes, toiletries and the like.

"Angus! We need to go!" Mum shouted up the stairs of the old Victorian house. I laid my fingers on the desk and shouted a half-arsed reply. 

I switched off the light, leaving behind the room I had of amazing memories. I walked with my parents and my brother, Callum, down our road, Ladbroke Grove. I expected to leave without any disturbances, however, when we arrived at Ladbroke Grove station, I saw my friends.

"Liam! Scott! What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, confused.

"Saying goodbye to you, you mong" My mate Liam replied "It's not going to be the same without you if I'm honest, we can't even spend results day together"

Scott chipped in "-and what about your A level choices, Music, Business Studies, IT? How's that gonna go down?"

"If I'm honest, I have no clue. I guess there's not much I can do since the Japanese system is wildly different." I said with a sigh. My face brightened "-but there's one good thing"

"What's that then?" Liam asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. I let a devilish smile creep across my face.

"The school I'm going to only changed to co-ed last year from being a girls school... meaning.." I said, my two friends looked at me in suspiscion. "Mad poon my guy" I announced. The three of us laughed together like we always would

"Give us a call later then? Update us on all them peng jap birds you'll be getting with" Scott said

"Will do my man" I fist bumped the both of them and turned to face the station. I pulled the Oyster Card out of my pocket and followed my family onto the tube. One final breath of air from London.

The train ride was, well, boring. Couldn't be fucked. Just didn't want to leave our sweet old nation of England behind, I mean, the fucking World Cup was about to start, and I swear to you, it's coming home this year.

We arrived at the airport, made our way through security, and I just sat there on my phone texting my mates. My mum tried to strike a conversation "don't worry sweetie, you'll make new friends"

I glared at her. I didn't want to admit it but leaving my friends was killing me. I didn't want new friends. I wanted to stay with my old friends because they understood me. Not some random fucking chinkies.

"Cheer the fuck up, wanker." I heard my brother say to me, glaring at me. 

"All your mates fucked off to uni and all you do is smoke weed and masturbate. You're not exactly leaving anything behind shithead." I snapped at him

"Oi you fuckface. Listen-" he was cut off by mum telling us to shut the fuck up

A audio tone played through the airport "May I have your attention please, British Airways flight BA0007 to Haneda is now boarding. Thank you" the lady spoke over the intercom.

My dad picked up his suitcase "I'm sorry we left, I really am" he said to me. I just plugged my headphones in and played my playlist. _'Now Playing: Butterflies (feat. Not3s) - AJ Tracey'_

I boarded the plane and I sat down in the seat I'd be in for the next 13 hours. My dad was on the other side of the aisle, next to me was a girl who seemed slightly older than me. She had her headphones plugged in too. She changed her music and I caught a glimpse of what looked like the album cover to Pink Floyd - Dark Side of the Moon.

"Do you like Pink Floyd then?" I struck conversation with her. She took one of the headphones out of her ear to hear me. "Yeah well. Just this one song. They aren't normally the kind of band I'd listen to"

The two of us talked for ages and really seemed to hit it off. "What's your name by the way?" She asked

"Angus Davies. My parents are moving to Japan so I kinda have to go with them. What's your name?" I politely said

She smiled "I'm Ayase Eli. Or I guess Eli Ayase, depending on which way round you want it to be." She giggled at me

"Oh yeah.. I'm still not too good with the formalities and all that gubbins, I've been learning Japanese for a while since I knew I was coming here eventually." I tried to explain myself

"Don't worry, I'm from Russia so it took a while to get used to all of it. I was actually just there, in Volgograd, which is closer to here than Japan so that's why we're connecting through here. Anyway, what school are you transferring to?" She asked politely, a smile on her face

 _"she would get it"_ I thought to myself _"she's not quite girlfriend material"_ I stopped thinking about that "it's called Otonokizaka High School, in Morioh. It just recently became co-ed so I'll probably be the only dude there."

"Yeah I know the place, I go there myself. I'm a third year, I'm even the student council president. Don't worry, there's a few other guys there" she laughed, allowing me to let out a sigh.

"Well it's been awesome to meet you, Davies-San" she said to me.

"You too, Ayase-Senpai" I replied. "And could you possibly ditch the formalities? Just call me Angus, I'm much more used to that"

"Alright then, Angus, you can call me Eli"

We landed in Haneda Airport. I waved goodbye to Eli as she said she'd see me on Monday and she'd show me around.

Me and my parents arrived at our new residence and found that our boxes had beaten us there. We unpacked all through the day. I put up my posters, Arsenal FC, Wiley, Stormzy, you know, and I set up my PS4. My new bedroom seemed to be taking shape. After most of my stuff was away, I went to sleep.

* * *

I awoke at 6 AM, a little earlier than usual. "This is honestly a fucking disgrace that I didn't even get a break" I groaned to myself as I slumped out of bed. I brushed my teeth and such. I brushed my hair so I didn't look like wank and I sorted out my new school uniform. The weird coat didn't really sit well with me, but I didn't really care.

I waved goodbye to my mum and set off to find the school, luckily being able to use my smartphone as a satnav. I arrived at the front gates. "Hello, Angus" Eli spoke to me in Japanese

"Wagwan Eli" I greeted back in English, raising a hand in greeting.

"Want a tour around?" She smiled at me.

"Fucking yeah I do" I replied.

We walked through the whole school. So much was going on. Beautiful ladies, a few other blokes, but nothing to gawk about. I got a lot of stares from the girls when they saw me walking with Eli. I assumed that since she was the Student Council president or whatever, they all looked up to her and were just jealous that they weren't the people giving a tour to arguably the most sexy being to ever come out of England.

"What year are you in then?" Eli asked me

"First I think? Yeah. First. Oh and the Principal wanted to meet me" I replied to her

"I'll take you there then" She smiled 

_"She smiles way too fucking often and I don't like it"_ I thought to myself, scratching the back of my head, _"It must just be the culture here or something.."_

We walked toward Principal Minami's office. Eli knocked on the door and opened it, entering without me. A loud voice bellowed from the other side.

"Ayase-san! How many times must I tell you, due to Honoka fainting at your live show you will _not_ be attending Love Live this year. That's final!" The disgruntled lady spoke

"It's not about that sensei.. I was just bringing the new student here." She grabbed my shoulder and brought me forward into the office

"Oh of course!" The principal delightfully said "Davies-San. How lovely to have another boy join our school. I see you've made friends with our student council president? In that case my plans are not necessary. Ayase-san please walk him to his next class and tour him around if you haven't already" 

We talked a little more on the way to my class and Eli asked if I wanted to join a school club. "Well I was in a band back in England. I play guitar and piano and I do composing sometimes" I said "Are there any music clubs?"

Eli laughed "Sort of.. I don't think you'll be able to be a member in the same way as the others but I'll introduce you." We soon arrived outside the class and she dropped me off. "Here's your class, I'll see you afterwards and I'll take you to where the other musicians in our school are"

We waved farewell and I walked in the classroom. It was completely packed with girls, not a single other dude in sight _"The principle wasn't taking the piss about me being the only dude was she"_ I thought to myself.

I walked into the classroom and there was a large amount of chatter from the students, before they all stopped, deadly silent, and watched me. as I entered the room.

The teacher got up and politely shook my hand, introducing me and telling me to introduce myself to the class.

"Konnichiwa, Watashi wa Angus Davies desu.... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" I said, in my still somewhat broken Japanese. It wasn't bad, but it could be better. The teacher showed me to my seat, in between the one other bloke in the class, and a girl with red hair.

"Nice to meet you" I said, looking at the other dude, he glanced at me and sighed. 

"Sorry if I'm rude I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm Higashikata Josuke." He introduced himself.

I smiled at him and turned to my other side, towards the girl on my right hand side. 

"Hi, nice to meet you" I introduced myself. "I hope we can get along. What's your name?" I asked politely

"Nishikino Maki.." She responded, avoiding eye contact with me and looking down at her textbooks, supposedly reading.

"Well, nice to meet you then, Nishikino-san"

**Maki's POV**

The lunch bell rang, I found a nice tree to sit under and I started eating my lunch, Davies-kun decided to come up to me and talk a little more

"Sorry if I was rude earlier to you, I'm not from Japan so it's hard for me to deal with everything" he bowed at me. It put a smile on my face.

"I wasn't mad.. don't worry about it" I said to him. In my honest opinion, his personality was sweet, but I'm not interested in boys at the moment. I have enough of my life taken up by school and µ's

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you? I don't have many friends yet" He asked

"I suppose.." I replied, raising a hand to my chin. "What about Josuke-kun?" 

"W-well you see... I went to talk to him and his other guy friends were rather odd so I decided to sort of... leave it.. heh" He said shyly, scratching the back of his head.

SO. ADORABLE.

We found a spot under a tree and ate lunch together. He spoke to me about how he's passionate about music.. I don't think a more perfect guy could ever exist even if God picked an angel and made him perfect for me.. but as I said, no boys. There's too much on my plate at the moment.

"Maki-Channn!" I heard someone shout.. Honoka. Well at least she's okay. She ran towards us.

"Good to see you've made a recovery." I remarked, she nodded a large smile on her face.

"But I see you're busy, I'll see you later!" Honoka said, running off.

She's so full of energy and so very embarassing.

**Angus's POV**

Today's been.. well... eventful. Everyone I've met has been super nice, just, some are also super weird. I can't even think about it without rolling my eyes.

I sat at my desk, checking my watch. Josuke and Nishikino-chan both went to their clubrooms already, and I'm still waiting for Eli to pick me up. Finally, Eli came into the empty classroom and asked me "Are you ready?"

"Yeah sure, let's go" I replied. We left the classroom and she led me to a club room in the school. She walked me in to the room and introduced me to another 8 wide eyed girls. Among them was Nishikino-chan and Kousaka-Senpai, as well as two girls from my class. "Hello. I'm Davies-San pleased to meet you"

One girl with massive tits said "Eli-cchi, men can't be idols" I don't care about Idols just let me have fun with those fun bags holy shit.. Okay im kidding that was mildly innappropriate.

"He can compose" Nishikino-chan chipped in, "We were talking a bit earlier, he's very compassionate about music."

"And he's just generally great at music" Eli continued "I was thinking he could help us out but not be a member of µ's" the room erupted in chatter.

I mean.. have you seen my fucking muscles? I'm huge. I'm literally the definition of Alpha Male. My pectorals are so huge I can't even touch my fingertips together.... okay I might be exaggerating.. but my point is I'm pretty sure they have to do fitness stuff, I can help with that. Kousaka-Senpai stood up and approached me and held out her hand.

"Well? Davies-Kun? What do you say?" She asked me, a smile beaming across her face.

"I'd love to" I replied, shaking her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So first of all, this is a rewrite of a fanfiction I did back in June of 2018 on Wattpad. My first real fanfiction. Eagle eyed readers might have noticed this is going to mildly cross over with my other fanfiction, Diamonds are Forever. If you like either JJBA or High School DxD, I recommend you check it out, as Angus and Maki are going to make quite a few cameo appearances, same with Josuke and Issei on this one 👀. I hope you all enjoy!


	2. It's not unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus finally puckers up the courage to ask Maki to meet up with him outside of school, and asks the important question.

**Angus's POV**

Night had fallen on the Monday night, and I got straight in a group call with my mates, Liam and Scott. I had to wait until about midnight just for them to be awake so we could chat.

"Met any fit birds yet?" Scott inquired. I could here his smug smile over the phone.

"Well.. I've met quite a few girls.. but this one girl" I started

"Fuck off Angus. You're not crushing on a girl already are you?" Liam perked up, scoffing at me

"Rah nah bruv." I blew him off "We ate lunch together she's sort of cool you know"

"Ask her out then cunt" Scott said bluntly

"Are you mentally handicapped" I replied, holding my head in my hands. "Honestly guys I'm falling for this girl already I don't know how or why. You lot know me I'm not exactly the sort of bloke who just meets random girls and dates them, I'm more of an ejaculate evacuate sort of guy" I explained, half jokingly.

"What's her name?" Liam asked, my frustration peaking his interest

"Nishikino-San" I replied

"That is so Asian" Scott replied with a laugh. I could almost see his stupid face scrunched up from laughing.

"It's her last name. I think her first name is Maki, I don't know Japan works weirdly with its formalities and all that."

"Alright well good luck with Jackie Chan or whatever her name is" Liam joked. "I'll chat ya later"

We all hung up. I rolled over and I put my phone on my beating heart. 

Why do I feel this way? I barely know the bird for fucks sake.

* * *

**Maki's POV**

The next day at school was certainly odd. I hate my feelings for Angus, I just met this random guy and what the hell? I can hardly even convey my emotions to my friends, let alone a random guy I just met..

I sat down in the classroom, not many people were in there besides Rin and I, and Rin was looking at me with a grin.

"What?" I asked. Frowning

"Maki-channnn?~ Do you have a crush on Davies-San? Nya!!" She said in the same tone she always does

"What? N-no. Why would I like someone like him?" I replied angrily.

"Kayo-chin! Guess what? Maki likes Davies-San!" She shouted

"Oh how wonderful! You two would make a great couple" Hanayo joined

"Please stop" I asked, groaning and blushing, but they didn't listen. 

**Angus's POV**

I was walking with Josuke back to the classroom and it seems to be louder than usual. I opened the door to hear Rin chanting "Maki likes Davies-San!" like I'm at a bloody arsenal game. Like you fucking ginger cunt no one asked.

"She does what now?" I said, sitting down at my desk, laughing a tiny bit. Maki-chan had frozen.

"She likes you! Nya!" Rin answered with an odd smile, I sheepishly grinned. To be honest, Rin creeped me out a little.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hoshizora-San" I replied, shifting my gaze to Maki. "Maki-Chan probably is way too busy to begin to think about that sort of thing"

Maki-Chan had stayed quiet this entire time, her head on the table. _"I wish Hoshizora-San was right"_ I thought to myself in the moment. Yeah. Love at first fucking sight. I hate it. I hate it here. Can't I just fuck off back to my own country where I'm not falling for girls day one.

"Don't be ridiculous, Davies-kun!!" Rin shouted "You guys eat lunch together every day!!" She smiled.

My glance shifted back to Maki, and I wondered what was going on. I decided to leave it.

* * *

"Why me?" I asked, when told to lead training today

"May as well do something" Eli replied, smirking. I stuck my tongue out as a way to tell her to piss off. "Better than sitting around when we aren't writing music"

"Ladies, we'll start off with stretches and then afterwards we will move to progressively more difficult training." I said. I used to do cadets back in the UK and I was a Colour Sergeant back in the Marine cadets so I consider myself to know what I'm doing. The girls did stretches. I got my phone out and plugged it into a speaker that I had in my bag. "Okay, does anyone know how to do the bleep test?" I got mostly confused faces, except for Sonoda-Senpai. She knew exactly what it was and she seemed determined to do it. I explained the rules "You have to run from here to that point" I had marked out the 20 meter mark with cones "and all the way back to here between the bleeps. They will progressively get faster. Once you fail three times you will be out. First person out has to do 50 push-ups.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Eli asked, worried.

"Well I mean if you guys don't want to do it you still have to do the push-ups." I replied, a small smirk on my face. I mean come on, 50 isn't even that much I could do that in the blink of an eye with the fattest kid in the school strapped to my back.

"3... 2... 1... *bleep*" The voice sounded. They all started running.

The unfittest of all nine, Hanyo, was the first one out. "Hanayo-Chan! You were the first person out and that means you have to do 50 press ups!" I said, really bringing out my drill instructor voice.

I heard plenty of whines from the first to the last. She finished and collapsed to the floor. I tossed her a water and told her she could sit out for a while. "Okay so before we wrap up for the evening, I just want you all to understand a few things" I started, clapping ym hands to draw away attention from Hanayo and back to myself.

"To help you all understand how to work as a team, on Friday I am going to arrange for you to do some command tasks, because not only is µ's a musical group, but it's a team and most importantly a family." I got some confused looks. I rolled my eyes

"-and if that's enjoyed enough we can probably do a weekend exercise where we do similar stuff as well as training and just having banter as the group" everyone seemed to agree with that idea.

Everyone talked among each other and I went up and spoke to Hanayo-Chan. "Did you feel like I was pushing you too hard?" I asked her

"Not at all. I understand I'm not as strong as the others but I'm willing to keep up with all the training!" She replied enthusiastically.

I put my hand on her shoulder "If you say so, but if you ever feel like I'm pushing you too hard you must tell me and I'll change your training regiment" I smiled, letting her cool down as I went over to Kousaka-Senpai.

"Yo! Kousaka-Senpai" I waved, "What's the plan for music composition?"

"Well, you and Maki-Chan can get together..." She said, this instantly made me blush a little bit, my eyes darting toward the ground "...and start on a composition soon if you want to. Well done on the training Davies-kun I felt like I was pushed to my limits today and I feel very accomplished!"

"Of course. Please just call me Angus, and you're welcome, it's always good to bring diversity into your training schedule." I said to her

"Mhm! Okay then Angus, you can call me Honoka-Chan" She smiled. I waved goodbye to the group and I made my departure.

* * *

**Maki's POV**

I was walking home with Hanayo and Rin, my eyes constantly looking at the floor ignoring the two buffoons.

"Wow I didn't know Maki-chan's boyfriend could be so tough on us!" Rin teased me.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled, blushing

"You like him, don't you, nya?" Rin pursued me.

"Why does it matter?" I snapped, avoiding eye contact. 

"Stop playing around like that, Maki-Chan" Nozomi had approached me from behind and grabbed me.

"L-Let go of me! Nozomi!" I struggled, hitting her arms as she lifted me off the ground.

"Admit it Maki-Chan! You like Davies-San! Then I'll let go!"

"Fine! I admit it!" Nozomi let go of my breasts, I immediately covered my breasts to stop her from doing that 'washi washi' thing again.

"So you do like him then?" Eli appeared, curious.

"why does it even matter..." I twiddled my thumbs "It's just a dumb crush"

"You weren't even taking your eyes off him Maki, I thought you'd be the last one out of us to fall in love" Nozomi teased with a smile

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"And when he was talking to Kayo-Chin in private you glared at her with passionate jealousy!" Rin shouted

"What point do you have to prove? I've already admitted it can't you just leave me alone?" I shouted, tears flowing down my face. All of the girls looked at me in shock.

"I can hardly even express my friendship towards you girls, how do you expect me to tell him how I feel?" I continued to screech. The girls all frowned apologetically.

"Just leave me alone. I doubt he feels the same way."

I walked away from the group. Towards my house, I ignored them calling my name. My bloodshot eyes were covered by my hair. I just wanted to think about him. _"Oh my, I love him"_ I thought, wiping my eyes.

I arrived home with tears in my eyes, I ran to my room so my mama didn't have to see me crying. She gets protective when she sees me crying. I didn't want to upset her.

* * *

I finally arrived home. My brother, Callum, pushed past me through the door. 

"Where are you going pussface?" I asked in a pseudo angry tone

"None of your business penis breath" He replied without facing me, and straight after he left, walking towards the town. I sighed and walked into the house.

"How was school?" My mum asked from inside the kitchen.

"Good I suppose" I replied, flicking my shoes off as I walked in.

"I thought school finished at 3 PM but you've been arriving home pretty late. What have you been up to?" She asked

"Oh I'm in a school club" I replied, before she could ask more questions, I ran up the stairs and collapsed onto my bed, ringing Liam.

"Oi dickhead." I said, he sounded tired out of his mind "What do I do with my crush I like her like, a lot"

"Ask her out you fuckhead" he replied disgruntled.

"Maybe I will.." I thought, scratching my head.

"Dude. Just ask her out already" He said, disgruntled.

"what the fuck dude. Why does it matter?" I said

"I just want to see my broski on the pull" he joked around.

"I don't just want to have sex with her you fucking virgin" I sighed "that's what your girlfriend is for" I teased him

"fucking stay away from her or I will break your neck" he threatened

"Steady on." I laughed "I do seriously like this girl though. I don't think she feels the same"

"Angus for fucks sake just meet up with her outside of school" He said, disgruntled.

"Fine, whatever dude" I replied

"My boy, good luck with Namibia-San" he replied

"It's Nishikino-San, and now I'm allowed to call her by her first name, Maki-Chan" I snapped

"Okay dude, Good luck with Jackie-Chan" he teased and hung up. He's a dickhead but I love the guy.

 _"Hey since we've got a free day tomorrow I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go into town or something and just chill?"_ I texted her.

She replied

_"I'd love to <3"_

At sight of this I had a heart attack, I screenshotted and sent it to my group chat. I got loads of messages saying "You're in" obviously, I had to translate the Japanese first, but they understood the heart.

 _"Great. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight <3" _I replied

_"Goodnight <3 x"_

"DUDE IM SO FUCKING IN I JUST GOT AN X" I said to the group chat. Although I said that in more of a pisstake way, I'm sure that x's aren't used in the friendly way like they are in the UK

* * *

"Ready to go?" I asked her after the last lesson. She blushed.

"Hold on, I've just got to put my books away" She replied, pushing her hair behind her ears and placing her school books into her back/

 _"I can't believe I'm actually able to spend time with her"_ I smiled to myself _"let alone that, but just since she said yes blows my mind"_

We left the school grounds and we walked into the city. We went to a Starbucks and got drinks. I got myself an English Breakfast tea. "It's my inner brit coming out" I said to her, she laughed at my proper class joke. _"She has the cutest laugh I've ever heard in my life."_

**Maki's POV**

I was so happy to finally spend time with him. I'm so glad and honestly shocked that he asked me. We made a few more jokes to each other and it was genuinely fun. He somehow was able to hold an amazing conversation, even with someone like me.

A few moments later, I realized we were being followed by the rest of µ's. I could see them all on the table behind Angus staring at us. All 8 of them.. weirdly enough.

"Want to go somewhere quieter?" He asked, placing his hand on the table.

"W-what?" I blushed

"I-i mean.. it's quite loud hear. Do you want to go to the park or somewhere more peaceful?" He smiled

Oh my god that smile

"Of course" I couldn't help but smile back. He had a contagious smile, and I hate it.

He hopped out of his chair and threw his rubbish away. He waited for me to be ready so we could walk out together. He greeted µ's when we walked past, as if he knew they were there, and I just glared at them.

I knew they'd follow us. Of course they would.

We were just walking through the park, it started to get dark and the street lamps started to turn on. Side by side, just like nothing but friends. It was a nice, warm, Summer night, but soon after I felt something warm touch my hand. It was his hand. I twitched in shock, not sure what to do. I was nervous. I interlocked my fingers with his.

**Angus's POV**

Holding hands? First step to being with someone. It's not even like its any huge sort of deal for me, well, it normally wouldn't be. Yeah it was very odd. 

On one hand, I normally don't give a flying shit about something so minute as holding hands, however, this felt different than normal.

I stopped walking, and she stopped too. "Hey... can I ask you something?" She turned to look at me, eyes growing larger. My heart was beating so loudly I could barely hear myself talking. I could hear the blood rushing through my head and there was a pain in my stomach that made me feel like I shouldn't ask her.

She turned to look at me, her cheeks red like her hair. "Yy-yes?"

I tried talking but nothing came out of my mouth. I just couldn't bring myself to speak..  
I gulped and decided to just grow a pair "I was wondering if... well, since you know.. we had a good day today.. would you..." I struggled to talk

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Silence 

I saw a tear in her eye. She hugged me. "Yes. I would like that so much."

I didn't know what to do, I was so happy I couldn't even think. I hugged her tightly with a huge smile on my face.

She looked up at me. We both closed our eyes.. we got closer.. and closer.. and I felt it, her lips against mine.

**Maki's POV**

This was it.. the moment.. I'd been waiting for this for ages. Every second was heaven. I could hear the gasping of my peers in the background but I didn't care. I was finally with the boy that I loved, and that was what mattered.

"SHAMELESS" I heard someone shout at us. We broke apart and looked around, I saw Umi, standing, angry. "It's not something you should do in public!" I sighed, I can't believe our first romantic moment was ruined. Angus and I looked at each other and laughed hysterically. 

Angus whispered in my ear "Oi, let's run in 3...2...1.."

"Go!" He ran, holding my hand. He's forgotten that my legs are much shorter than his, I struggled for a moment, but I couldn't wipe the dumb grin off my face. We ran a long way from the park. Eventually, he slowed down when we reached close to his house. He was laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked, also laughing

He continued laughing

"Seriously what's so funny?" I asked, now stopping.

He continued

"Seriously-"

He kissed me again, I'd never kissed anyone before today, so I didn't know how to react. He pulled away from me and I looked into his eyes. I was just.. confused above all? I guess? How did this all happen so quickly?

We heard another voice. But this time it wasn't Umi.

Angus cursed in English, I asked what the problem was. He turned pale like a ghost. "That's my dad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I actually wish I had more chapters in between the first and the second, but since this is a rewrite of the original I didn't want to differ too much from what I wrote back then. Also, I hate the fact that I decided to make them date so early, but if I changed this, then I realised the rest of the timing wouldn't really work so...


	3. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus and Maki finally seal the deal on their relationship status, and soon after, Angus discovers his brother has been seeing one of his school friends behind his back.

"Angus!" My Dad shouted, Maki-Chan and I both froze in fear. "Come and help me assemble this cabinet shithead!" He shouted at me in English. I had a sigh of relief and said what he said to Maki-Chan, she giggled, relieved that our sins were not witnessed

"I'll see you tomorrow then." A comfortable silence overcame us. I gave her a cheeky kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. She didn’t exactly look the most impressed with me, a frown on her face as she blushed. She then turned and walked away. I walked inside to my dickhead of a brother teasing me, he saw what happened.

"What do you want Callum" I asked, rolling my eyes

"Someone's got a girlfriend don't they?" he teased

”Don’t get your hopes up shithead” I replied “just a friend”

”Yeah mate what was all them kissing about then” he confronted. I wanted to smile thinking about it but I kept my composure

"got a bird quicker than you init” I said, teasing, purposely trying to piss him off

“Actually, seeing someone at the moment puss face” he replied, his eyes piercing me.

“Okay mate, pulling once does not count as seeing someone” I teased again. “Don’t see how it means shes my proper bird”

"I'm just saying, you don't tend to pull random birds" he said, a sly grin forming on his face. “At least not when you’re sober”

"Angus! Hurry the fuck up!" my dad shouted from down the hallway.

"Dad! Get Callum to do it! He's a lazy virgin!" I shouted

"Callum! Angus! Both of you are fucking helping me assemble this furniture. Now!

* * *

I walked into school the next day and all I hear are people gasping, someone let out the phat rumour about me and Maki, didn't they?

Girls all over the show were confused that we started dating so quickly, looking around and squealing in Japanese. I mean, yeah, I’m peng, but it’s not that big of a loss.

”Oi, Angus!” Josuke greeted as I walked into the classroom

”Tread lightly or I’m slamming your face into the wall” I threatened jokingly, causing us both to have a laugh.

”Some of the girls are distraught, you know?” Josuke told me, making me scoff. Okay I’m arguably the most attractive dude in existence but no reason to freak out.

"Good morning, Angus" Maki greeted me as she walked in, pulling my attention away from Josuke and toward her

"Good morning, Maki-Chan, I'm sorry last night ended abrupt" I said, scratching the back of my neck as a bead of sweat rolled down my cheek.

She shook her head "don't worry, I had fun while we were together anyway." She looked down at the ground and blushed, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I glanced at Josuke, who gave me a wink of approval.

"So do you wanna walk home together after practice?" I mustered hope the courage to ask. She hitched her breath and looked at me briefly but she smiled again, trying to hide her emotion.

”N-not like I care, doesn’t matter to me whether or not you do” Maki replied, avoiding eye contact as she sat down.

The fuck? No like genuinely... what the fuck is that all about? 

At lunchtime I finally got on a first name basis with the rest of the girls. What a fucking relief. I hate being called "Davies-San" especially since it seems to be a name most people here are struggling to pronounce.

After school I walked up with Maki-Chan to the roof. Once again all the girls were staring and even some of the older dudes were looking at me strange, probably pissed off for whatever reason.

"Ladies, today we will be doing something that's going to make all of you better at listening to orders." I called Honoka-Chan out. "As Honoka-Chan is your leader, you need to learn how to take orders from her, and Honoka-Chan you must learn how to give orders"

The girls all looked at each other in confusion, causing me to sigh. “Listen, you can’t be a successful group if you’re pissing about 24/7” I explained to them, stuffing my hands into my pockets. “Whoever is centre for a song needs to have complete control over the group, and the group needs to understand how to follow those orders. Right?”.   
  
I think they finally got the idea after that huge tangent. Pain in the arse.

"We will be working in a military fashion" I remarked at them "Now form up". No movement. I held my face in my palms in second hand embarrassment.

“Forming up is when you just get into a squad, because there's 8 of you without Honoka, so it would be a square, tallest person is right marker, so that's front rank on the right, Eli."

"Form up" and everyone got into order. I explained all of the other static drill commands.

"Now we will be marching, marching is a very simple procedure, it's just normal walking, but you swing your arms to shoulder level" I explained. I did a demonstration and got them to march. I then got Honoka-Chan to do the same.

"Honoka-Chan halt is called on the left foot remember!"

"Squad! Halt!" She called. All of the girls stopped perfectly in time.

"See, that was perfect. You need to be able to follow orders from your leader like that constantly. We won't do stuff like this often, but this gives me an idea of how well you all listen, and I can gauge a rough idea about your teamwork skills and also your leadership skill, Honoka-chan”

"I have organised a training camp next weekend. It's nothing special, we will be staying in school. Remember, it's just as much about the work as it is about enjoying yourself." I got a few cheers from the crowd

"As for now, since the sports field is not being used since the teams are away, we will play a game of softball!" I remarked

Silence

"It's what we call baseball in the UK" I said

"ohhhhhh"

We traipsed down to the field, Nozomi-senpai approached me. "Davies-kun... You're really charismatic. You've helped the girls see the potential they didn't know was there. Thank you."

"Please. Call me Angus" I replied

"Okay, Angus, just call me Nozomi”

"And I'm Nico Nico Nii~" The pre-pubescent girl said.

"Who?" I asked, huffing in annoyance.

"I'm the most well known member of µ's!" she remarked. I scoffed. This brat? Really? 

"Maybe make yourself known to me then" I replied in annoyance

"Nico Nico Nii is known by everyone!" She said, tears forming in her eyes

"Not me apparently" I replied coldly, barely breaking a sweat. This was me, if someone’s annoying I’m going to be a cunt, that’s who I am. I unfortunately can’t show it much here.

She seemed pissed. Not my fault she's annoying as hell.

”The team's will be uneven like this!" Honoka-chan remarked when we split them down the middle.

"Are one of you girls willing to sit out and be backstop?" I asked, looking at all the girls.

"I'll do it" Maki-Chan stepped up. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "I'll be pitcher then. The teams stand at: Honoka, Nico, Eli, Umi as team Uno and Kotori, Rin, Nozomi, Hanayo as team Dos"

I don’t know why I decided to name the teams in Spanish but hey, I’m pretty epic like that.

A fair amount of softball was played, one problem though, my pitching was too good.

"How did the game end at 2-2?" Umi-Chan complained

"And both of our scores were Home runs scored by me and you” Rin sighed, a hand placed roughly on her hip. “No fairrr!”

"Maybe softball isn't the best sport to play with you girls, we'll try something different next week." I dismissed them.

Maki-Chan and I walked home together. She looked at me with an odd expression when I tried to hold her hand, but she eventually gave in. 

I quickly let go when I saw Callum approaching us, heading toward the centre of Morioh. 

“Where are you going, fag?" I asked, genuinely curious

"Meeting my bird that I was telling you about” He remarked, a grin on his face.

"Hey I'm gonna follow him, want to come with me?" I asked Maki. She raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow me.

We followed a fair distance behind so we were unspotted.   
  


He's gone and crossed that road and...

Fuck.

”Maki-Chan.. isn't that Nozomi-Chan?" I inquired, my jaw just about hitting the pavement.

She nodded, an expression not too dissimilar from mine on her own face.

"Brill, my brothers dating Tits Magee" I cursed in English so she couldn't understand. She looked at me with a confused expression but I blew it off

"Let's go.. I don't want to know what they're going to be doing" I remarked, before turning around and heading back towards the suburbs.

* * *

I can't believe Callum's shagging Nozomi-Chan. What a cheeky bugger.

I arrived home and slugged off my shoes, climbing up the stairs and collapsing on my bed. Near immediately I got a call from Liam

"Oi" I heardfrom the other side of the line “Is she your bird yet or not" Liam interrogated

"Yeah she is actually. I asked her out yesterday" I replied confidently

”That’s gay, what are you, 6? At least take her on a few dates” he responded. That’s normally the procedure, and I would’ve agreed with him but Maki was different..

”Yesterday was a date anyway” I responded, scoffing.

"Nice. Have ya shagged her yet?" I hear him ask

"What? No. I care about her too much to just use her for sex" I replied angrily. This was the problem being from the west, that sort of thing is very normal.

"and do what, wait until marriage?" He joked

"Well if that's what I have to do to prove I'm not a fuckboy like you then I'll do it" I said through the line. “Besides, not trying to get a bird pregnant, I’m very wary after that crazy bird Emma showed up”

"Bruv shut up" he commanded with a surprising amount of anger over the phone.

"Alright I should be going, got gay ass homework init" I spoke to him

"Oh bruv, have your parents told you?" He said

"No?" I replied

"I'm coming to visit you in Japan" he replied

A smile grew on my face, finally! A friend! But wait... oh Christ he won't be able to even meet Maki-Chan, he doesn't speak a word of Japanese, not only that but he's incredibly racist. Not like proper racist but he just makes racist jokes when there’s no need for them.

"Sounds great bruv, when den?" I asked

"In like a few weeks, I was coming on a post exam trip with my bird but we broke up and I decided to just come and see you instead" he claimed

"Fancy a peng jap bird then?" I said "if you learn to speak the language I'll try set you up with someone"

"My man. I'll chat ya later" and he hung up.

* * *

“Yo Maki-chan!” I greeted when I went into the classroom, “fancy coming round mine for dinner on Saturday? Meet the parents all that sort of ting?”

“Well.. it’s not like I’m doing anything else so whatever” she huffed.

I could tell that this is an act, she’s shy and just needs someone to help her come out of her shell. That’s why I don’t want to use her, besides, this is probably deeper rooted than I think, and she needs support.

We finally got into the clubroom and I locked eyes on Nozomi, who I did happen to spot with my piece of shit brother.

"Nozomi-chan..." I started

"Yes Angus-Kun?" She replied, looking at me in confusion

"I didn't know you knew my brother?" I continued

"Who?" She replied, frowning.

"Callum. I saw you guys in town yesterday" I continued to interrogate

"He's your brother?" She asked, her frown growing larger and a sad look in her eyes. I noticed immediately and tried to change the subject

"Unfortunately yes." I joked.

"Hey guys! Nozomi-Chan is dating Angus-kun’s brother!" I heard Rin shout. I would’ve done the same if I didn’t see the pained look in her eyes.

The room erupted in noise, she seemed distressed. "We aren't dating. He's just a friend."

"This is what happened the other day with Maki-Chan..." Umi-Chan started

"Everything is starting to repeat itself.." Kotori continued

"Anyway. Training." I interjected, looking at the girls. “Whatever is going on with Nozomi, it’s her private business. No reason for you lot to go shoving your noses up her fanny for no reason” I huffed. Nozomi looked at me, confused. I knew what kind of guy my brother was, and I wanted her to know that if he hurt her, it’s not okay.

"PLTs as I said the other day" We moved towards onto the roof. "Here we have a situation." I laid it all out. I explained the situation to them.

"Here are two tires, beyond these two tires, the road is infested with landmines, at the end of the road there is another tire with a bomb next to it, you and your team have two of these long planks of wood and you must get to the bomb and bring it back, you have 5 minutes of planning time before you have to execute your plan. after that, the bomb's explosion countdown will start, with 15 minutes on the timer." I set out the exercise for them

They failed.

"Listen, guys, you can't just expect someone else to do the work for you, you all need to work together. You need to appoint an IC, a 2IC, and a frontman" I was met with confused looks.

"Someone in command, a second in command, and someone who will do everything first"

"Nobody?"

"Obviously leadership tasks aren't your cup of tea" I said, huffing.

"What does this have to do with being an idol" I was asked by Nico, the brat looking up at me as I towered over her.

"Idols are looked up to. Correct? You are supposed to be the perfect role models, and if you want to be an idol you must try to iron out your creases. Nobody's perfect, but people will think you are, so you need to try your best to be perfect" I looked around, concerned. “It’s not the best message for mental health, but it’s unfortunately what you must do”

"Besides, it's better than doing that damned bleep test, isn't it?" I continued. The girls all nodded. They got dismissed. I spoke to Nozomi-Chan afterwards. "I'm sorry about earlier"

"No. It's fine" She stated, rubbing one of her arms with the other

"You looked uncomfortable so I felt bad" I continued apologetically.

"No really it's fine." She said "We really aren't dating, your brother is... well let's just say he's not a good person" She wiped her eyes "I should be going"

With that she left.

Great. What’s that fucker done now. He can do some seriously horrible shit.

"Ready to go?" Maki finally broke me out of my trance, a genuinely worried look on her face. I shook off the feeling and smiled, departing from school.

"oh Angus.. about tomorrow. I have to ask mama and papa if I can be out for dinner." She said, rubbing her neck in stress

"Don't worry, I need to ask my parents too.” I smiled back at her. I’ll ask that first so when I kick off at Callum I can fully kick off.

We'd been dating for what? Two Days? It already felt amazing.

"Oh. Did you find out what's going on between your brother and Nozomi-Chan?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"No.. but she's upset." I started "Fucking asshole" I continued in English, clenching my fist.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, looking at me.

"Ask him what the fuck he did, and why it's bringing her to tears" I said angrily, not filtering out my swearing.

Maki looked shocked, she hadn't heard me swear in Japanese yet, had she?

Bollocks

"Sorry.. I have quite a bad foul mouth, but I normally swear in English so that you don't have to hear it" I said to her, my heart dropping into my stomach

"It's okay.. I just wasn't expecting that.." she replied, looking down at the ground.

We arrived at her house and I kissed her goodbye. I walked home, and spoke to my mum about Maki.

“Oi mam, can I have a friend come over on Saturday?” I asked, she glanced up from her phone, and then looked back down.

”Which friend, darling?” She asked me, unfazed

”u-um.. her names Maki” I stuttered. “We’re in the same class.”

She agreed, and I could blow my fuse finally, it had calmed me down a bit to talk to my mum anyway, because if I didn’t I probably would punch Callum’s cunt in straight away.

I slammed open the door into Callum's room "You fucker. What did you do to Nozomi?" I interrogated, pointing a finger at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, looking over his playboy magazine, a fag in his hand.

"I mean, you met up with her yesterday, I saw you, and I asked her about it today and she fucking cried and said you're a bad person" I snarled

"Oh piss off" He remarked, resuming his reading.

"You do understand she's an actual person right? With actual feelings? What the fuck did you do to her?" I shouted at him, growing red in the face and my veins popping out of my face

"I found out she wanted a relationship. So I smacked that bitch across the face." 

What. The. Fuck.

"Are you being fucking serious right now" I started "Who gave you that right? Who gave you the right to smack a girl just because you felt like it?"

"Calm down." he flipped me off

"You're a right foul git, you know that?" I shouted

"Sod off" He remarked.

“No. Fuck you, she’s a human being you can’t do this shit. You know what? Bugger this" I slammed his door shut and left the house.

How dare he. How fucking dare he. I'm so mad I can't even express it in writing.... but I was so mad, I walked in a direction that I don’t know too well.

Where the hell am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a point in the story where things are going to get super angsty, so if you’re not into that then don’t read! There’s a lot of fluff later on, but this part and there’s a little bit later on that are both SUPER angsty


	4. Hospital Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus finds out the truth of his brothers relationship with Nozomi, and anger fills him.

I wandered through.. who knows where? Luckily, I managed to run into Nozomi-chan of all people.

"Oh. Hi, Angus-kun" She said to me, looking at the floor. “Lost?”

"I am sorry, on behalf of my brother, for his unacceptable behaviour." I said to her. I was here now so I might as well apologise.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words formed, tears fell from her eyes onto the floor. She grasped me in a tender embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her, in an attempt to make her feel better

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore" I heard her say through the tears, screaming into my shirt.

"I'll make sure he never lays a finger on you" I said, still cradling her in my arms. She looked up at me, her makeup had ran down her face.

Right foul git that Callum is.

"Come on, let's go and get you a drink" I took her down to the cafe, the whole walk down she had her arms around my left arm, refusing to let go. When we arrived I bought her a tea

"Thank you.. Angus-Kun" She said, sipping her tea slowly

"Don't worry about it, I just wanted to help" I replied. 

"He's so horrible-" she started but I cut her off. No way would I allow her to cry about him. 

"Let's forget about him" I smiled at her. “He doesn’t deserve the attention”

"Maki-Chan is lucky to have you.... you're so caring towards everyone" Nozomi said, more tears welled in her eyes.

"but anyone would be ten times as lucky to have you" I stepped in. She looked up at me in shock. "I mean, he wasn't worth your attention. You’re a great person, you just need someone to show you”

"He hit me" she said bluntly, sitting uncomfortably in her chair

"I know. He told me" I replied, a frown on my face as I was very angry with him.

"He beat me, my back and shoulders are bruised and they're in terrible pain" She said, rubbing her shoulders.

At this point I realised he didn't tell me the full extent of the pain he had caused her "Nozomi-Chan..."

"But it's okay, I'm okay" She sniffled

"It's not okay, it's really not okay" I said to her. More tears welled up in her eyes and it didn't take me long to realise when her makeup was wiping off that she had been hiding a black eye. "He did that to you?"

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore" I told her, she hugged me once more and I hugged her again. It was time to go home, to confront Callum.

* * *

Anger rushed over me when I was returning home. How dare he? How fucking dare he?

I could physically feel my blood boiling as I approached closer to where I know my demonic brother was residing. I couldn't think about anything other than bursting his lip open.

I slammed the door wide open and back shut, I wasn't fucking around, my parents were trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear them, all I could hear was the thoughts inside me telling me to do the same to him as he did to Nozomi-Chan.

I opened his door.. he was gone

"Angus!" I heard my mum shout

"Listen when your mothers talking!" My Dad shouted. I turned around and answered, asking what she wanted

"There's no need to slam the doors like that!" She argued

"Where's Callum?" I asked, angrily.

"I don't know" she replied

"Not a single clue?"

"No" she repeated

All I could think is.. I hope Nozomi is okay.

"Good evening Callum" I heard my mum say. Great, now I know where the bastard is. My mood returned to the way it was before, blood boiling, unfiltered anger. 

Callum came up the stairs lazily, I ran at him and dug my fist into his gut, time seemed to go in slow motion, I don't really understand what happened, he fell back down the stairs and we had to call an ambulance.

My phone buzzed

It was a text from Maki

_"I heard an ambulance was going to your address are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, I punched Callum and he fell down the stairs, we are taking him to hospital now" I replied

_"Why'd you do that?"_

"Because of what he did to Nozomi. Did you ask your mum if you can come over?"

_"Yes... she wants to meet your parents first though..."_

"Mum, if Callum's okay can Maki still come over?" I asked

"Yes of course darling" she replied

"Her mum wants to meet you first, is that okay?" I asked again

"I guess? Can we talk about this afterwards?" She replied

"Fine.." I grumbled

"Awaiting a proper answer, I have to wait for my brother to get out of hospital before I'll get a proper answer" I texted

* * *

"Well he seems okay" the Doctor examined "Might have just lost consciousness when he bumped his head"

He touched the top of Callum's head and realised it was bleeding, he examined further.

"Seems he's got a small fracture in his skull, I'll fix it up, we'll be about an hour" and he took Callum off to a surgery room.

"Angus, why'd you punch Callum?" My mum asked, looking at me with concern.

"I was angry at him, because I found out he was hurting one of my friends" I said "she was crying, she was bruised all over, I had to do something"

"Who told you that he hit her?" She asked, not believing her ‘angel of a son’ could do any wrong.

"Both of them did" I replied "she had a black eye too. I saw them together the other day, and she told me what happened today"

"Just because Callum was in the wrong doesn't mean you had any right to act like that" my mum started

"But if I didn't do that he would've hurt other girls, and I couldn't let him hurt other girls" I replied. “What if he did that to you? Or to his wife in the future?”

"You must say you're sorry okay?" Mum demanded, waving her finger in my face.

"Fuck off" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Angus! When he comes out say sorry or your girlfriend isn't coming over tomorrow." She blackmailed me.

"Fine. I'll say sorry" I replied "and she's not my girlfriend.."

Callum came out of the surgery room with a bandage covering his head. "Sorry Callum.." I muttered regretfully.

"He needs to recover so don't make him do anything strenuous for the next week" the Doctor said, sending us on our way.

Callum was discharged and we left the hospital "Mum remember Maki's mum wants to meet you" I told her

"That's Fine then, I guess?" She said back to me

"My mum says it's cool, hows your Mum planning on meeting her though?" I asked Maki over text

"Mama said she thinks we should all go out to a restaurant" she replied

My parents logic was they have an excuse to eat out. Don’t blame them though, Mum’s cooking could be better.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early, we told them the table reservation and we got in. My parents and I sat down.

This might be a ridiculously stupid idea. Like.. what if I make a bad impression?

At the exact minute, the Nishikino Family walked into the restaurant. This restaurant was fairly fancy, since we couldn't imagine their family going to a sports bar, although we mostly wore smart-casual dress. Then in walks Maki dressed like in some fancy dress, a kimono or some shit like it’s New Years or some shit, she looked embarrassed, luckily we could pull the culture card, saying this was "smart" where we lived. The father definitely was skeptical, but blew it off.

"Hello, I'm Nishikino-Hakase, didn't we meet yesterday?" Maki's father asked. Of course he was the doctor that operated on Callum yesterday. We all greeted each other in a really odd mix of bowing and handshakes. We sat with a family on each side of the table. Maki and I were placed at the end of the table, opposite each other, while our parents socialised.

It didn't take long for Maki and I to be able to tell why her parents wanted to meet mine.

"Arranged marriage?" I heard my Mum ask "we don't do those"

Maki and I turned bright red. "How can she be asking about arranged marriages? What the fuck we are both only 16"

Arranged marriage, that’s loads of bs

There was laughter and more chatter. Soon Maki's father spoke to me "what are your aspirations?" He asked

"Sailing.. maybe? A seafarer probably.. perhaps joining the Navy or the marines wouldn’t be a bad idea. Sailing is a great hobby of mine”

”Y-yes, Angus knows a lot about the military. Your dad was in the Navy too, wasn’t he?” Maki added

”Y-yeah he was” I stuttered. It wasn’t the best atmosphere tbf.

He laughed "Would you like to join us on our yacht in the summer?" He asked with a weak smile on his face.

"If you'd take me, sir, I would be ever so grateful" I answered

"Anything for my daughters future husband!" He teased Maki, she once again turned bright red.

"They talk about us getting married a lot" Maki mumbled, hiding her eyes in embarrassment

"They're just joking around.. it's everyone's parents job to be annoying as possible about any potential boyfriend or girlfriend they could ever have" I joked. I grabbed her hand under the table and mouthed "I love you" across the table to her. She mouthed "I love you too" back to me.

The food arrived, and oh my god.. Japanese curry is fucking amazing. Try it.

The evening ended quicker than we thought, our parents really hit it off and we had a good time. Obviously the two fathers had a fight over who was paying the bill, before they decided to split it.

We walked out of the restaurant, bellies full of the most expensive curry we'll ever eat. When we were wishing farewell to each other I hugged Maki tightly. "I love you" I whispered to her

She hitched her breathing briefly, not sure how to respond, but I knew how she wanted to respond, she just was scared to.

She mumbled a response into my chest and I smiled with joy.

After waving goodbye, we set off home. Leaving the girl I loved behind with her family.


End file.
